Lammy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Lammy and every other main character she has interacted with so far. Overview As a new character, Lammy has yet to interact with several members of the cast. She is, however, on good terms with almost every character she has interacted with so far, however her close friendship with Mr. Pickels ruins this most of the time. Relationships Cuddles Lammy's only interaction with Cuddles occurs in You're Kraken Me Up, where they're seen standing next to each other while Lumpy performs CPR on "Giggles", inferring that they may have a neutral stand in relationships. Giggles Lammy seems to like Giggles as evidenced in Royal Flush, where Giggles goes over to Lammy's house and plays poker. S3E17 Lammysguests.png|Giggles as a Lammy's guest. S3E17 What's with Flaky.png|Giggles plays poker with Petunia and Lammy. Toothy Despite Lammy and Toothy haven't directly interacted in the series, they can be seen together in a roller coaster in one of the wallpaper promos, where they seem to be friends. You can also see them together along with Pop and Cub in the Spare Tire pop-up having fun. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Lammy and Toothy in a roller coaster. Screenshot 2017-04-23 at 8.21.44 PM.png|Lammy, Pop, Cub and Toothy. Lumpy Unlike everyone else she has interacted with, Lammy and Lumpy are not fond of each other. In A Bit of a Pickle Lumpy arrests Lammy and tases her eye, and in All In Vein Lammy is killed by a vampire Lumpy. Lumpy also accidentally kills Lammy in All Work and No Play. S4E2 All Work Oh no.png|"Is she okay?" S3E21 Lammy.png|Lammy was killed by a vampire Lumpy. S3E13 Lammy gets electrocuted.PNG|Lumpy tasers Lammy's eye. Petunia Not counting Mr. Pickels, Petunia is arguably Lammy's closest friend. They have a brief tea party in A Bit of a Pickle. In Royal Flush, Lammy invites her to play poker in her house. Petunia is also the first character Lammy met, if not counting Mr. Pickels. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Petunia and Lammy.png|Lammy and Petunia. S3E13 I DIDN'T DO IT, PETUNIA!.PNG|"It wasn't me!" Handy So far, Handy's only interaction with Lammy is in A Bit of a Pickle, in which she accidentally runs him over while trying to stop Mr. Pickels. You can say she worried about Handy's car being stolen. Nutty Lammy goes to the park with Nutty in All Work and No Play indicating a close friendship. S4E2 AWnNP5.png|Lammy, Nutty and Sniffles. S4E2 Nutty Sniffles and Lammy.png|Happy together. Sniffles Lammy and Sniffles are seen as friends, as they go to the park together in All Work and No Play. S4E2 AWnNP5.png|Lammy, Nutty and Sniffles. Pop and Cub Just like with Toothy, Lammy haven't directly interacted with Pop and Cub, however you can see them in the Spare Tire pop-up happy together, so you can conclude they are in good terms. Screenshot 2017-04-23 at 8.21.44 PM.png|Lammy, Pop, Cub and Toothy. Flaky Flaky and Lammy's relationship seems to be neutral. In A Bit of a Pickle, Flaky seems horrified when she sees Lammy unintentionally killing Petunia and speeds away from her, seemingly going to alert the police. However, she goes to Lammy's poker party in Royal Flush. Lammy even lets Flaky eat her sandwich, seeing as how she only prepared three sandwiches thinking only her, Giggles, and Petunia would be the only ones at her house. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Flaky.png|Lammy and Flaky. S3E17 Lunch.png|Flaky, Lammy, Giggles and Petunia play poker. Mr. Pickels Lammy and Mr. Pickels are best friends, albeit in a very dysfunctional relationship. Mr. Pickels is shown to kill other characters that Lammy socializes with to presumably prevent others from stealing his friendahip with her, as seen in A Bit of a Pickle or Royal Flush. However, Lammy still takes him with her wherever they go despite this, an example being Spare Tire or The Chokes on You. Lammy-mrpickels-ep-bitofapickle.jpg|Lammy and Mr. Pickels. S3E17 Lammy & Mr. Pickels.png|Lammy tries to stop Mr. Pickels. Trivia * She has yet to interact with Lifty, Shifty, The Mole, Disco Bear, Splendid, Mime, Flippy, Cro-Marmot and Russell. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe